Unexpected
by JeyDoesntCare
Summary: All of this was totally unexpected. Rachel/Finn & Rachel/Puck , slight Finn/Quinn. Oneshot.


Unexpected.

By Jey.

I was on my way to meet up with Finn after school. We have been going out for 5 months now, and he wanted to talk to me about something. I went to my locker, put my books away, got what I needed for homework, and then headed out to the football field.

Walking through the halls of the school you hear an array of different sounds. I heard music, giggling, and all out laughter from the guys on the football team, or as I call them, the most idiotic and oblivious people on earth. I rolled my eyes as I passed them, they didn't seem to notice, hence the word oblivious.

I exited the building ready to find Finn to see what he wanted to talk about. I had been nervous all day and all the questions that filled my head didn't help. Was he breaking up with me? Or was he saying some big news we had to meet in private. I continued to walk, trying to get these thoughts out of my head.

After a few minutes, I saw Finn's backpack next to the end of the bleachers. Not the most secretive place, but he is one of those football players, not the smartest person. I walked over there and saw Finn, but he wasn't alone. He was with Quinn, head cheerleader Quinn. They weren't just standing there talking, they were sucking face like it was going out of style. My eyes started to water, I couldn't cry, not here anyways. I ran to the front of the bleachers, making sure they didn't see or hear me. I sat down and pulled my notebook out of my backpack, and jotted a quick note down.

_Finn,_

_We're done._

_- Rachel._

I ripped the note out of my notebook, put my notebook back in my backpack, then started back the way I came. I crumpled the note into a ball, and when I passed them, I through it right at Finn. After it left my hand, I ran, ran as fast as I could to get away from him. Luckily, everyone had left the school building, so I wouldn't have to get weird stares from everyone as I ran through the hallways. I got to the practice room for glee club, the door was unlocked, so I went right in, just about slamming the door behind me. I rested my forehead on the back of the door, just about to start releasing all the tears I had in me, when I heard someone speak.

"What the hell is your problem?" A man's voice said from the other side of the room.

Startled, I turned around quickly, my face red from holding in my tears and the fact of not knowing anyone was in the room at the time. When my vision adjusted, I could see that it was Noah, everyone else calls him Puck, and he was probably practicing his guitar for some glee club assignment. He had a mean look on his face, but when he looked at me and saw my expression, the mead look faded into a soft concerned look.

"What's going on? What happened?' He said. I never knew he could be so caring, well hidden behind his tough act for football, and the occasional slushy he'd through in my face.

"Uh…um… it's n-nothing." I said shakily.

"Rachel, I can tell something's up. Come on, tell me, please?"

I hesitated at first, I mean, it was Puck, he was unpredictable, but I told him what happened.

"I saw F-Finn, k-k-kissing Q-Q-Quinn."I said, at the end I let the tears fall, I couldn't hold them in for any longer.

"Gosh, what a jackass," he paused to look at me & he looked right into my eyes, "Come here."

He turned his guitar so it was resting on his back then opened his arms so he could probably give me a hug. This time I didn't hesitate, I quickly ran over to him and threw my arms around him. I hadn't really spoken to him before, but it was nice to see that he had a nicer side to him. After about a minute passed, I backed up, wiped my eyes of the tears, and then fixed my shirt, practically stalling.

"Um… I should let you get back to whatever you were doing." I said starting to leave, but he put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"Actually, I want to run something by you. Do you mind?" He asked, motioning to the chairs in the back of the classroom.

I turned around, intrigued by what he was working on that he wanted to show me.

"Okay." I said, with an uncertain tone, starting to walk over to the chairs.

Who was this person, because it wasn't the Noah I knew. The one I knew was mean, bitter, and didn't show me the time of day. Sure, I had a secret crush on him ever since I saw him in 5th grade, but I had gotten over that at the end of sophomore year when I started crushing on Finn. Now it was October of Junior year, and this Puck is just starting to show? I sat down in the chair, and Puck took the one next to it, turned it so it was facing me, flipped his guitar so it was in front of him, and then sat down.

"Ready?" He asked. My sadness faded into a small sense of confusion but I hid it with a forced smile.

"Mhmm." I answered. He adjusted the guitar so he was comfortable to play it, and then started with his song.

"_Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know its growing strong  
Oh, wasn't the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
who'd believe you'd come along…"_

The song was Sweet Caroline, my favorite song of all time, I couldn't believe he was singing it, and was singing it to me. My forced smile turned into a happy grin. When he played the song, he never looked at the guitar, actually, his eyes were focused on mine. I occasionally looked away, I did it a couple times at first, but as the song went on, I couldn't look away, his face, the way he looked when he sang, I think the crush I had let go was coming back, and was coming back hard. When the end of the song was approaching, I looked over to the door, and through the pane of glass in the door, I saw Finn. He looked very heart broken, like I had a few minutes earlier, but he didn't have the tears in his eyes. My smile quickly turned into a scared look, all I wondered what was going through his mind. Puck noticed my change in expression, and turned to see what I was looking at. When he saw Finn, I could see him get angry out of the corner my eye.

"I know what will make him really mad." He said, in his normal tone, goodbye sweet & caring Noah, welcome back bad boy Puck. I quickly turned around to face him, wondering what he was possibly thinking.

"Wh-" I started, only to be interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. Baffled, I didn't know what to do, but then I knew exactly what had to happen. I started kissing him back, it wasn't anything intense or anything, it didn't have the chance to because once I got into it, Finn came into the room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Finn practically screamed.

I pulled away from Puck, it took a few seconds to process what was going on, but Puck didn't seem at all affected like I was by the preceding event. Puck took off his guitar and put it on the floor. He started to get up, but I threw my hand out to stop him, it wasn't his battle, it was mine.

"What the fuck was going on with you and Quinn behind the bleachers, when I came to meet you?" I asked. Finn wasn't expected by the face he made after I said that, he was going to try and pull the whole 'she came up and kissed me, I had nothing to do with it' bit, I had a strong feeling.

"I didn't mean to do it, she came up to me and kissed me! You have to believe me." Finn said. See? So predictable, but it wasn't going to work.

"Well, I don't. If she did come up and kissed you, you could have stopped and pushed her away. I came over there and saw you guys, went somewhere for 5 minutes to write that note, and came back and you two were still going at it! I'm sure if I never came you would have done it right then and there. I meant what I wrote on that note." I said. Puck must have stood up when I was ranting, because he was on my right side, probably to push Finn off if he got all crazy emotional or something.

"Note? What note?"" Puck asked, he obviously had no idea about the whole situation, except that I caught Finn and Quinn.

"The note I threw at him saying that we were through." I answered confidently. Finn fished the paper, which was crumpled back into a ball, out of his back pocket and chucked it at Puck. Finn may want to pursue a career in pitching for a baseball team, he had a nice arm. If he was little farther back, I could probably tell what pitch that was, it looked like a curveball. Wait, that wasn't the topic at hand here.

Puck opened the wad of paper to see what I had written, he didn't seem to shaken up about it, as he crumpled it back up then shot it into the trash can like he was a professional basketball player.

"Seems legit to me bro." Puck said to Finn. This isn't probably going to end well.

"Of course you do! Cause I just saw you kissing my girlfriend!" Finn yelled.

"Ex-Girlfriend and I'd rather take Noah over you any day." I said. With that stated, in each hand, I grabbed a handful of Puck's shirt, and pulled him down so his lips crashed on mine. After a few seconds, I let go and broke the kiss. Totally surprised by the kiss, Puck almost fell backwards into the chairs when I let him go. "You may go now, Hudson." I said to Finn. I had no idea where this side of me came from, but I liked it. With my last statement, Finn stormed out of the room slamming the door as he exited. Now it was me and Puck, all alone. We stood there in an awkward silence for a couple minutes, until I started to talk.

"So." I said. Yes, this was the silence breaker of champions.

"So." He repeated.

"What does this mean? What's going to happen between us?" I said, I was confused by all of this, and I'm sure Puck was too. I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my worst enemy, broke up with him in a note, kissed his best friend, he saw and stormed into the room, I kissed his best friend again, then he stormed out, because this happened to me every day.

"I have no idea," He walked over and grabbed his guitar and walked back over, "Maybe we should talk about this later." He said, after finishing his thoughts, he walked straight to the door. "Noah…" I said with a hurt tone in my voice. He opened the door, walked out, then let it close with a slam. Poor door, it had been slammed so much in the past half hour.

I sat down in one of the chairs, when I sat down, my head went straight down to my palms, I let out all the tears I could.

All of this was totally unexpected.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I know it's kind of AU for the story line of Glee, but since I've been having trouble making a video of Puck and Rachel, I thought of getting my expression out in a fan fiction.**

**If any of you guys thing I should continue this, please say so, If I get enough reviews saying they want it, I'll continue it :) But if not, it'll stay a oneshot. Ethier way is okay with me, I had fun writing this. Except for Word freaking out and scaring me on showing a page out of the four when I reopened it.  
**

**Please Review ******

**-Jey**


End file.
